<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I know you're not in love (DISCONTINUED) by TheAbsoluteWorst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532653">I know you're not in love (DISCONTINUED)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbsoluteWorst/pseuds/TheAbsoluteWorst'>TheAbsoluteWorst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, He's going to try to fix this, Hurt/Comfort, I promise, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, No Beta, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Lore for this isn't exactly cannon, We Die Like Men, Whump Fic, Witcher Freeform, Worried Geralt, apologetic geralt, of sorts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:35:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbsoluteWorst/pseuds/TheAbsoluteWorst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The sky was dark and cloudy. The ominous telltale signs on an oncoming storm clear on the horizon. Jaskier didn’t pay them much attention, however. Geralt’s words rang still clearly in his head.<br/>‘if life could give me one blessing, it would be to take you off my hands!”</p><p>Geralt unknowingly makes another wish, how will this one affect his destiny?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sky was dark and cloudy. The ominous telltale signs on an oncoming storm clear on the horizon. Jaskier didn’t pay them much attention, however. Geralt’s words rang still clearly in his head. </p>
<p>‘if life could give me one blessing, it would be to take you off my hands!” He’d yelled. </p>
<p>Jaskier had felt his entire heart break as he stood dumbfounded before Geralt. He’d known to some extent that the other man didn’t find his company the best he could have, but part of him had hoped that after all these years together, Geralt’d have come to like him just a little bit. </p>
<p>Apparently, this wasn’t the case. The realization of it stank. </p>
<p>He didn’t even register walking away from Geralt, from the camp, the mountain, all of it. He had everything he needed right here with him, his lute case, his satchel…but he felt like he was leaving part of him on that mountain.</p>
<p>And in many ways, he was. </p>
<p>Geralt had been such a big part of his life for so very long, he’d literally known Geralt for more than half his life. </p>
<p>More than half of a lifetime during which Geralt, apparently, regarded him as nothing more than a nuisance. </p>
<p>The storm caught him just as he was breaking even soil. It was a big one, the wind picking up fast and unforgiving and the water drops falling fat as stones. </p>
<p>It was rather fitting for the occasion, Jaskier thought bitterly. </p>
<p>He knew he wouldn’t be able to walk back to any village in this weather and he also dreaded having to make camp out in these woods alone. </p>
<p>Travelling with Geralt had always made him feel safe in an odd type of way and when they weren’t together he’d chose to take the more traversed and well known paths. </p>
<p>He stopped for a short moment, scanning his surroundings for any crevice or clearing where he could find shelter from this rain. </p>
<p>Not that it mattered much, he’d already been soaked to the bone the wetness of his whole being making an amazing job at hiding the tears that’d started falling from his eyes. </p>
<p>He decided to follow the road; least a rampant beast attacked him in this state. </p>
<p>What once was dry dirt road was now thick sludgy mad that stuck to his boots and made it difficult for him to move forward. </p>
<p>The wind was blowing from the opposite direction he was heading and the resistance made his calves and thighs ache. </p>
<p>Still, he pushed forward. </p>
<p>He had nowhere else to go… </p>
<p>His mind, unhelpfully, supplemented that maybe he could just go back to the camp they’d made on the mountain. Even if Geralt didn’t want him there, there were still other people that would take him in…</p>
<p>But just as the hopeless thoughts left him, he knew them not to be true. Not a single person on the crew, it would seem, cared for him not a tiny bit. </p>
<p>The more he walked, the more he thought about it. Who did care about him? The people he could genuinely say he thought of as real true friends where so few…just one to be exact…</p>
<p>Jaskier had a string of past and present flings, countesses and lords waiting in their palaces to sooth him, poor young working ladies and lads in merchant districts and docks, he had work friends he sometimes toured with and even some colleges back in Oxenfurt but real friends, people he’d lay his life down for no questions asked? </p>
<p>Just the one. </p>
<p>And realizing that the feeling wasn’t mutual was far more heartbreaking than anything else had ever made him feel.</p>
<p>For decades, he’d stayed by Geralt’s side without ever asking him anything in return or expecting anything back. He’d remained loyal to him, even when Geralt gave him nothing but mean jabs and insults. He’d waxed poetic about him over and over, he’d basically built Geralt’s character for everyone to enjoy without ever getting a thanks.</p>
<p>What for?</p>
<p>Jaskier had given up on winning over Geralt’s heart years ago. It no longer hurt him to know he would never be important to him the same way Geralt was to him. The heartache he’d experienced when he’d caught Geralt and Yennefer together in that wretched manor had already been resolved.</p>
<p>Songs had been written and performed, hell one of his biggest hits had been born from that heartache and any resentment he felt towards the sorceress for winning over his Geralt had been soothed. </p>
<p>She’d done nothing wrong; he knew the human heart was complex like that. You can never control who you fall in love with.</p>
<p>Although, if what he’d heard had been accurate apparently you did…</p>
<p>It was almost ironic how Yennefer and he were so similar in such opposite ways. </p>
<p>She’d gotten bonded to Geralt against her will or knowledge and couldn’t shake him off, whereas he’d willingly and blindly followed Geralt everywhere to the very end.</p>
<p>And now that that ending had come, the heartache was so bad he couldn’t feel anything. </p>
<p>No songs would be born from this. No dramatic poems or attention grabbing odes. </p>
<p>He wasn’t even sure he could survive it to continue on. </p>
<p>The pain in his chest was so bad he could feel it in his shoulder blades grabbing and jabbing traveling south and giving awful knots in the stomach.</p>
<p>Who could have known that heartache could be so literal, he thought and then he felt his eyes roll back and his consciousness slip away.</p>
<p>Jaskier hit the muddy road with a wet shlopping sound that wasn’t audible in the heavy rain. </p>
<p>Alone and wet, the last thing on his mind had been ‘Gods, I really am going to die alone’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“If life could give me one blessing, it’d be to take you out of my hands!” Geralt’s voice came out harsher than he’d intended.</p><p>Not like he could make these words sound any less lacerating. </p><p>He’d regretted them as soon as he’d said them, but he was too stubborn and too angry to admit it.</p><p>In the short moment before he turned away from Jaskier, he could see the pain and shock in his expression.</p><p>And really who could blame him?</p><p>Jaskier’s voice was shaky and low, barely above a whisper “Right. Um…” He said “Right, then. I’ll- I’ll go get the rest of the story from the others…See you around, Geralt.” </p><p>Geralt, not for the first time in his long life, was cursing his rotten luck for giving him these mutations, because he could smell the sadness on Jaskier and he could hear his heart beat slow down.</p><p>It was…painful. </p><p>Geralt thought to himself he’d let Jaskier walk off now to cool off a little bit and then he’d go find him and they’d fall back to routine like they’d done so many times before.</p><p>It wasn’t, after all, the first time the witcher was taking his frustration out on the bard. </p><p>He always came back, after all. Always forgave Geralt no matter what and kept on following him around. </p><p>If anything he could profit off of this, maybe write another sad ballad like the one he’d written when he’d almost died in Rinde. </p><p>Geralt knew that the bard thrived on tragedy and drama. Not that that was excuse to treat him poorly, he scolded himself.</p><p>Geralt closed his eyes and tried to meditate. He couldn’t. He was too pumped up, like a wire pulled too taught, he couldn’t relax without feeling like it would break him.</p><p>Although, he supposed, in some ways he’d already broken. Fighting with Yen might have been something normal for them, but Geralt hadn’t snapped at Jaskier like this in years.</p><p>Not since Rinde.</p><p>He breathed deeply through his nose and tried to calm his senses and felt a wave of relief as his consciousness faded. </p><p>When he woke up from his meditation, the sky was black and it was raining lightly, but Geralt could smell the remnants of a heavy storm.</p><p>Part of him couldn’t believe he’d actually meditated through a storm out in the open like that. He hadn’t done something like this since his witcher training when Vesemir would have them meditate under all types of weather to strengthen their resolve.</p><p>Thinking of Vesemir, Geralt felt a pang of guilt run through his stomach. What would the old wolf say about his young underling if he knew about all that he’d been getting down to?</p><p>He thought of Jaskier. Vesemir always taught them to be firm but kind. No reason to give humans more reason to hate them. He’d given more than plenty enough reasons to Jaskier to hate him, Geralt thought in self-deprecation. </p><p>‘Don’t let fate decide your destiny, boy!’ he heard Vesemir say in his head.</p><p>In that moment Geralt decided. He wasn’t going to let the path lead him back to Jaskier again. He wasn’t going to wait this one out. Because this wasn’t like all the other times they fought. </p><p>Geralt had said some truly hurtful things to Jaskier and he needed to let him know how much he appreciated his companionship. He hadn’t let destiny decide for him before. He wasn’t going to start now.</p><p>He got up and went back to the, now, abandoned camp. He quickly gathered his things and set off following Jaskier’s lingering familiar scent. He got down the mountain and found roach and then continued on.</p><p>The road had turned to sludgy mud and Roach was going much slower than usual. Jaskier’s scent was getting mixed up with all the natural scents of the forest and the storm, but Geralt was determined.</p><p>He pushed forward his head starting to pound and his vision starting to blur until he reached a dead end.</p><p>It was in the middle of nowhere on the dirt road. He could vaguely figure out where a body had hit the mud with force and sank in a good couple inches. The body mold smelled strongly of Jaskier but his scent didn’t linger further.<br/>
It didn’t seem like the body had been lifted up and there were no other tracks to the spot other than the ones Jaskier had left behind. </p><p>Geralt felt a bead of cold sweat roll down his temple. Something had happened to Jaskier and he had no clues as to what. </p><p>He could have been robbed or beaten or fainted…or worse…</p><p>The guilt in the pit of his stomach became like thick tar, sticky and dark and it made him feel suffocated. This was new, he thought, he’d never felt this emotion before…</p><p>He tried to figure out what had transpired here and came up empty handed.</p><p>So he did the only logical think he could think about and set off to get help from someone who could help him, hoping to all the Gods that Jaskier was alright.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I sort of felt like the last chapter was too short and since I was still feeling productive, I thought I'd crack another one out...enjoy?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finding Yen would prove impossible, Geralt just knew it. They’d not parted in the best of terms and for good reason.</p><p>Geralt would have never guessed that his spur of the moment wish could be such a violation of her privacy. </p><p>Then again, it’s not like his other wish had been granted in a logical and reasonable way, so Geralt should honestly have seen that that Godforsaken Djinn would misinterpret his wish yet again…</p><p>And he could honestly understand, on the one hand, why she’d been so upset with him when she found out. On the other, however, Geralt couldn’t help wondering if the Djinn’s magic was all there was to their chemistry, why had she been so taken with him from the beginning?</p><p>Yennefer kept saying she couldn’t know if those feelings were real or not, but up until he’d made that wish, they were still…pursuing each other quite mutually.</p><p>Was being bonded to him so bad? </p><p>Perhaps.</p><p>The only person who could really attest to what being with Geralt always was like was not there…</p><p>Geralt gritted his teeth. Right, Jaskier, he had to find Jaskier. The way to Novigrad was long but fortunately not too traversed this time of year; at least not until he reached further inland. </p><p>He had no one else he could ask, so he was off to meet Triss. He hadn’t seen her in a while; he knew Yen didn’t like her much…not like it mattered right now.</p><p>Triss would certainly help him. She, after all, knew Jaskier personally and was rather fond of him. More than most people were for sure. </p><p>The first few weeks of his travel, Geralt would stop at every inn and little town or village, ones Jaskier and he had stayed before and ones he saw for the first time. Just in case he found him. </p><p>It was fruitless. He was nowhere to be found. No one had seen nor heard of him and Geralt couldn’t smell or sense him anywhere. </p><p>It was distressing to say the least. He just couldn’t figure out where on earth he’d disappeared; or how for that matter.</p><p>It was almost like the earth had swallowed him whole.</p><p>A chill run down Geralt’s spine at the thought. Jaskier couldn’t be dead; Geralt would feel it at the bottom of the mountain, right? </p><p>But if he wasn’t dead, where was he. None of this made sense and the first a Witcher learned was how to track down monsters using his senses and logic. This whole thing was rather difficult for Geralt. </p><p>Reaching Novigrad gave him no more peace of mind. The large city, the center of civilization, all these people living their lives so differently but all the same in the end, it did nothing to sooth the tension on his shoulders</p><p>On the contrary, larger cities always tiered and made him uncomfortable. Too many people, too many sounds, too many smells, it was a sensory overload. He could smell at least 4 different types of monsters in the sewers.</p><p>It was hell on earth and by the time he reached Triss’s estate he felt like a bowstring pulled all the way back. </p><p>Triss welcomed him but he could tell she was cautious of him. Saying he wasn’t aware of her feelings would be a lie. He didn’t do her such a disservice.</p><p>Geralt told her why he had sought her out and she was instantly willing to help him. </p><p>For a secong, he was thankful for all his allies…friends? If jaskier was here he’d scold him for thinking of his friends as just allies but the word still felt queer to Geralt.</p><p>He had brothers, allies and enemies, but friends? That was new. That was what Jaskier had gifted him all those years back. </p><p>In a sense it was also the best gift he had received from him. Friendship was something he’d never experienced before. No stranger had wanted to stay with Geralt without asking anything in return before.</p><p>Triss was talking to him about a complex tracking spell she was planning on trying out and he was only half listening as his mind wandered off thinking about Jaskier.</p><p>It was odd…he almost missed him. It wasn’t the first time they’d parted but the possibility it might be the last filled his stomach with a weird pulling feeling. Like his core was all off balance and his heart was heavier making his whole being languid. </p><p>Geralt didn’t want their last meeting to be the one on the mountaintop. He owed it to Jakier. He deserved better than that and Geralt was determined to give it to him, even if he had to move mountains to make it. </p><p>Triss was still talking about rituals when a thought of Jaskier singing about Geralt moving mountains in some run down tavern came to him. He felt a small smile tag at the corners of his lips and then a weird stinging sensation. </p><p>He only half heard Triss say “Geralt? Are you crying?” but he wasn’t processing any of it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here's an other one and still no sight of my sweet baby Jaskier...wherever could he be?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last thing he felt was wetness. Wetness on his face, wetness on his clothes seeping through and making his skin cold and prune-like. </p><p>His heart was hurting more than was normal and he couldn’t identify this aching feeling to save his life. </p><p>He wasn’t aware just how long he was like that, seconds? Minutes? Maybe hours? He could hear a distant female voice talking but it was probably not at him.</p><p>Then it all went black. He could no longer feel the wetness. He thought, surely, this had been it. </p><p>When Jaskier opened his eyes he was in an unfamiliar room. The ceiling was low and various herbs and lanterns hang from it. He felt panic curse through his veins and bolted up right.</p><p>Instantly, he felt dizzy, blood rushed to his head making his eyes roll and unfocused. He grasped at his temple with one hand and heard a low pained groan escape him.</p><p>“Easy there, you have been out of it for some days now. I wouldn’t stand up too quickly, if I were you…” A smooth female voice came from his side. </p><p>He turned to look at the owner of the voice and felt his breath leave him. The, probably, young woman was long and lean, the limbs elegant and refined as if she were dancing. Her hair was long, auburn and fell loosely around her body. </p><p>Her defining feature, however, were the ears; so long and pointy, Jaskier had never seen and elf with such strong characteristics. She looked like the elves spoken of in myths and ballads. Unreal, he thought. </p><p>He struggled to collect himself for a few moments. She didn’t seem to mind, instead occupying herself with mixing herbs and bottling strange liquids. </p><p>When his throat finally didn’t feel dry as the southern deserts he spoke with a scratchy, low voice “Where am I?” </p><p>The woman laughed. The sound was divine. Jaskier could feel the tips of his fingertips itch. He thought of his lute and then other thoughts flooded his head, an old rundown tavern, white hair and golden eyes, broad shoulders carrying heavy swords…</p><p>His heart clenched and ached. He felt his eyes shut close from the pain and his breath leave his lungs. What was this, this horrendous pain? He clutched at his chest, trying to breath but breath would not come to him.</p><p>Faintly, he registered the woman say “Oh, no! Not again!” then he felt a cool wash over him from his forehead and he could finally breathe again.</p><p>The first thing he did was ask her “What the fuck was that?” </p><p>The woman was looking at him, pitying. Her hand was on his forehead. “I should call for Mother.” She said “Wait here, please, and try not to think too much.” She added before stepping out of the room. Her feet glided over the smooth dirt floor almost like she was floating.</p><p>Jaskier sat there and waited. He tried to stop his mind from wandering too much but he couldn’t stop trying to understand. </p><p>The strange pain didn’t come again, as didn’t the thoughts of battle scared flesh and rough hands.</p><p>Mother, as she had been referred to by the other elven woman, was an old looking elf with grey white hair that was pulled intricately in a tight knot on the top of her head.</p><p>Her face didn’t have many wrinkles, but you could still see a few peek through in the sides of her eyes and the corners of her mouth. She must have been ancient, Jaskier thought.</p><p>She walked in elegantly and her eyes, once on him, were filled with pity and sadness. It was making him feel rather uncomfortable. She too looked as ethereal as the other woman, long limps and loose movements, mythical.</p><p>“What is your name, child” She’d asked. Her voice was smooth as the flowing water of a river in spring and calm like the sure waves in the coast. </p><p>“Jaskier” He answered. He didn’t know why but he felt tears form in his eyes. </p><p>She smiled at him and he felt a breath escape him, relieved. “My child, you have found yourself in quite the odd predicament.” </p><p>Jaskier looked at her quizzically. This was not necessarily new or untrue, but to what exactly she as referring was a mystery to him. He went to say it but she cut him off.</p><p>“Powerful magic is bound to you. An entity as old as this realm itself and as strong as your Gods controls your fate.” </p><p>Jaskier felt a lump form in his throat. A powerful entity? He wanted to joke, ask which one, but something about her tone was so sure, he knew there was no mistake. </p><p>Once again, she spared him having to answer “A djinn” She said “is bound to you, child. Please, tell me how this awful curse has come upon you.” </p><p>Jaskier frowned “A Djinn?” he rasped. She didn’t nod, only stared back. “The only Djinn I’ve ever come across was back in Rinde and that was years ago...it’s been taken care off…” </p><p>The woman did not seem to believe him, so he resulted in retelling her of how he came to be in Rinde. He started big and grandiose, as all his tales were, and she didn’t seem to mind. He’d started from how he’d met the Countess de Stael, hoe he’d come to love her deeply and she’d broken his heart.</p><p>Mother looked to be taking in the tale almost bored. Then he reached the part where he run into Geralt by that river, trying to fish for the Djinn.</p><p>As soon as Geralt’s name entered his mind, memories of him flooding in, he got the same suffocating feeling, only worse. He gasped for air and tore at his chest as the pain shot out from where his heart should be into his lungs and his throat and his stomach and his whole being, asphyxiating him.</p><p>In an instant, Mother’s hands were on him, one on his forehead releasing a cool wave of relief, the other on his chest, over his heart. He looked down, as best he could without moving too much, and saw that a blue aura was emitting from her hand. </p><p>He’d seen Yennefer do a healing spell like this once before, although this one felt much more potent. He sat motionless and let Mother do her work.</p><p>It wasn’t long after that she stopped. Jaskier knew that there was something wrong from the way she looked at him. “Child, I will need you to talk to me in detail about the exact moment you became cursed, or I cannot help you.  However it seems like the pains are not spontaneous, and without knowing the root cause, I cannot suppress it.”</p><p>Jaskier swallowed thickly, his throat felt dry “Does that mean it’ll happen again?” he asked.</p><p>Mother regarded him for a second then moved to the same table the other elven woman had been working probably less than an hour ago. She looked at all the herbs and bottled liquids and picked one, translucent blue in color, and brought it over for him.</p><p>“Drink this.” She said “It should help suppress the pains, temporarily, long enough hopefully to find the root of this cause and rip it from its hold.” </p><p>Jaskier did as instructed. The liquid tasted vaguely like onions, which was odd. </p><p>“Now” Mother said “Please pick up where you left off”</p><p>Jaskier did, having a newfound feeling of hurry, he didn’t stop to talk about the insignificant things. For, probably, the first time in his life, he was speaking fast but short sentences.</p><p>Once he was done, finishing on the note of ‘realizing his friend was, in fact, safe and more than alive’ he looked at Mother. She’d sat by him on the bed, held his hands when they seemed to shake too much. </p><p>Her expression was sour. Jaskier felt a wave of anxiety and nausea hit him like a ton of bricks. “Is there something wrong?” he asked, his voice was shaky.</p><p>She looked at him frowning “This is not the curse you speak of.” She said </p><p>His eyes widened in surprise “Pardon?” he exclaimed </p><p>“The curse you spoke of in your tale, it is not the curse that binds you now. I can tell, the effects are different, although, if I had to assume, it would have to be the same source.” She explained.</p><p>Jaskier felt flabbergasted. He was utterly speechless. “I…I do not know of any other curses being cast on me, Ma’am” he said after a while making Mother’s face only sour more.</p><p>“In that case, please tell me what happened shortly before you lost your consciousness on the mud road.” </p><p>Jaskier hesitated a little. He didn’t want to tell her about the top of the mountain. He didn’t want to tell her about how stupid he’d been, thinking he meant anything at all to Geralt, how pathetic he would come across. </p><p>When he looked at her face however, he could tell she already knew. So he spoke. He let it all out, it poured out of him against his will, he couldn’t stop it once it’s began, like a snowfall. </p><p>Once he was done, he realized, tears were falling down his face. He looked at Mother and she wiped a tear away for him. She felt sorry for him, he could tell. </p><p>“Child” She began and her voice was even softer now “I am truly sorry. That is a cruel fate indeed. It is all clear now. You were destined to die when we found you. Djinns are awful creatures. They prey on our weaknesses and our insecurities, they twist our words and create their own evil reality where we are always at loss.”</p><p>Jaskier wasn’t exactly sure this was necessary, he’d figured Djinns were bastards the first time he’d met one.</p><p>“The first time your beloved cast a curse on you, the Djinn took hold of your throat.” She continued. Jaskier didn’t correct her on her wording “The throat is not a vital organ and even though you would still ultimately perish, the curse was able to be suppressed. This time, however, the source comes directly from the heart. I cannot suppress it without there being consequences…” </p><p>Jaskier was left speechless for the second time in his life. His heart…cursed…and by the looks of it, it’d been Geralt, yet again, if he was reading between the lines correctly.</p><p>‘Who’s pilling shit onto whom now, huh?’ Jaskier thought bitterly.</p><p>“What would be the consequences?” he asked, sounding more confident than he felt.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Has it been three weeks already? Whew! Well, there goes regular updates, huh...hehe<br/>Hope you guys liked this...I wasn't really happy with it to be honest, I've been working on it over and over and nothing comes out exactly how I want it, so...</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first fic for this fandom that I post, so please be kind. I hope to keep pushing out chapters regularly, but honestly who knows hehe...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>